Athletic activities such as Tennis, Soccer, Football, and Basketball require certain skills. For example, in Tennis, participants should have good hand-eye coordination as well as running and acceleration ability. In Soccer and Football, similar skills are required such as running at high speed, acceleration and hand-eye or Foot-eye coordination. Common to these activities, and several others, is the advantage provided by an ability to run at high speed and change direction to avoid an opponent or reach a game ball (such as in Tennis). This can be characterized generally as an ability to traverse a particular course including acute angle movements in the shortest possible time. Other agility aspects, such as those dependent on precision rather than time, could also provide significant advantage during participation in various athletic activities.
The training required for participants to achieve such skills usually involves a running course drill, where a trainer directs athletes to follow a given path defined by features such as cones. There is generally no precise way for the trainer to determine whether the athlete has performed a drill appropriately. For example, there is generally no convenient and cost effective way to determine if the athlete approached all obstacles or traversed the course within the allotted time. Additionally, there is no convenient method to motivate and entice athletes to train by following such course without supervision of a trainer/coach.